


Strut

by shinsuba



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agender Amane Misa, M/M, stipper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsuba/pseuds/shinsuba
Summary: Light wandered. He wandered right into a very high class strip joint, on "Accident".Maybe him ending up there was a bad thing, but the series of events that occur shortly after alter how he looks at everyone, including himself.Damn those hot strippers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off Adam Lambert's song Strut, hope you enjoy.

~First actual mildly sexual thing I'll be post on here, so maybe bear with me? I swear, if I get any homophobic comments, or comments hating on any ships, I will fight. If you don't like the ships included, please don't bitch about the fact you decided to read a fic that clearly states the ships and intentions of the events about to occur, thanks.


	2. A Type of Personal Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies and hooded eyes couldn't keep Light Yagami out of a particularly popular exotic dancer. Light tried to resist, oh god did he ever try, but his body won over his mind, and he found himself in quite the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I swear the chapters get longer as it progresses

Buzzing. That was all that Light recognized, buzzing. Blinding lights, buzzing and the feeling of sweat on his hairline. His eyes slowly focused on his surroundings, enough to feel the strong feeling of guilt. He pushed that feeling back, and sat in an awkward feeling leather booth near the stage.

The dancer on the stage was good enough. Long blonde hair, a short black skirt, a black bralette and thigh high leather boots. They were alluring enough, but not exactly Light's type. His type was someone with short, black hair and dark brown eyes. Someone with an almost malice grin, that sent excited shivers down Light's spine. Someone who would wake up late, more-or-less stop down to kitchen, with bed hair and a content smile. Someone who always smelt like cinnamon buns. Who would run their hands through Light's hair, and repeatably tell him how astoundingly beautiful he is. He wanted someone like L.

It only took Light a second to catch the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, and rub vigorously until the feeling had subsided. He had been trying very hard to not let his mind wander lately, but instead he kept it clear, and let his body wander instead. He wandered past the Flower store he used to work in, the cemetery, the library and the huge fountain where he had been proposed to. He wandered past all of the places that he would have previously considered to be his favorite places. He wandered right into The Realm. He hadn't been aware that it was even a place, but as he approached it, the neon sign promised an escape. 

Is that what he wanted? An escape? Well, he had tried numbing his pain at the expense of his liver, but that alone hadn't been enough. He tried drowning himself in his work, which made him miss the scent of bubblegum all the more. So, yeah, you could say he wanted an escape. He just wanted to be somewhere where there were no memories to taunt and mock him. Maybe he just had to move. Although, to move away from his family seemed like an awfully cruel thing to do, only months after they lost what was basically their son-in-law. 

Even then, Light couldn't help but consider the idea. Sure, he would feel guilty for sure, but would he feel alive again? 

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by the change of songs. From a slow, sensual song, to a fast beat, crude song. He assessed the stage as he tried to place the song and remember the title. 

All of his thoughts stopped in a second. He stopped breathing. Leather clad legs, with a white see-through long sleeve top. Oh god. 

He has L's hair, Light thought, and his terrible posture. He was far too far away for him to be sure, but he swore he also had the beautiful chocolate eyes that Light would do anything to be able to look into again. 

No, he had to be imagining. He had thought every stranger on the street was L a few months ago, but he had hoped that was over. 

As the L look-a-like swung his hips ever so tauntingly, Light recognized the song. Sick Like Me by In This Moment. Oh the irony. 

He was suddenly made aware that he sat way too close top the stage. Way too close. Hip thrusts were happening within 10 feet of him, and instead of feeling arousal as he had expected, he felt sick. Absolutely disgusted. This man, with L's face, made him sick. 

He turned to stand up, to leave, and bumped into a scrawny blonde who was, even with the small amount of clothing he had on, wearing all leather. His eyeliner painted eyes flicked to Light's, then his eyebrow flicked up. Light had read stories about Greek Gods, and had always rolled his eyes when people compared men to Greek Gods, but as this gorgeous man smirked at Light, he couldn't help but picture Apollo. His cheek bones, those were beyond eye-catching, as was his brilliant electric blue eyes. As they were standing basically nose-to-nose, Light could smell the distinct scent of chocolate and cigarettes. What an odd combination. 

The beautiful blonde placed a hand on Light's chest, drawing him back to reality, where he was being spoken to.

"Woah, buddy, you okay?" The smirk had been replaced with a sort of grimace.

Light stared blankly at him, trying to understand what he might have done to make himself seem not okay. 

"I asked why you're walking out on B's show?" He removed his hand from Light's chest, and instead placed it on his own hip, "He's one of our favorites, and I can't remember someone walking out in the middle of a song. Especially not one who looked so spooked."

Light shrugged slightly, sending the guy a fake smile, "Oh, it has nothing to do with, erm, B. I just ran out of beer and figured I could appreciate the show better with a new one."

The part about him drinking all his beer was surprisingly true. Light didn't even remember having one sip, and yet the glass was completely empty. 

He was sent a smile from the man, who promised him all the beers he wanted, but pushed him back into the booth, then sitting beside it, making it virtually impossible to leave without awkwardly climbing over the stranger. 

His eyes drifted back to the stage, where the L impostor was very sweaty, breathing with his mouth open, and looking incredibly like L had after their after-engagement-party-party. Who is this man?


End file.
